


in a state of flux (a playlist)

by thecaptainjames



Series: The Old Guard Playlists [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pining, Playlist, Unrequited Love, because which gay hasn't fallen in love with their friends at some point lbr, bisexual disaster Booker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainjames/pseuds/thecaptainjames
Summary: betrayal and exile with messy pining and unrequited feelings, to reconciliation and even more messy feelings
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Playlists [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	in a state of flux (a playlist)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldheartedsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldheartedsky/gifts).



> Yet again dedicated to Goldie ❤️, who said she would kick my ass if I didn't put Keiynan Lonsdale's Kiss the Boy in my original Booker playlist, so I just ended up spiraling and making a separate one. Also a big shoutout to user [toofastandtoofurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastandtoofurious/) for reminding me that Timebomb existed when I was being indecisive ❤️.

[in a state of flux](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34kkJSgNYKv5UKjBBiipNS)

Booker is in exile after his betrayal, pining as he always has over Joe&Nicky and dealing with unrequited feelings (maybe they had a fwb thing going pre-film? either way, Booker caught feelings hard for them very early on). Mostly from Booker's POV, but second half has some Joe&Nicky perspective sprinkled in. Reconciliation eventually happens and Booker's exile from the group ends when they finally talk about their feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> can be found at transmascbooker on tumblr ❤


End file.
